mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Caelus
thumb|Caelus aparece en lo alto de la coraza de Augusto de Prima Porta, contrapuesto a Tierra en la parte inferior. Caelus o Coelus era el dios primordial del cielo en la mitología y teología, iconografía y literatura romana (comparar caelum, palabra latina para "cielo"). El nombre de la deidad suele aparecer en la forma gramatical masculina cuando se considera una fuerza generativa masculina, pero la forma neutra Caelum también se encuentra como una personificación divina.Neutro por ejemplo en Varrón, De lingua latina 5.57, donde se esperaría una forma masculina para el compañero de Terra. Neutro también en Higino, Fabula pr. 2 (17) en una series de personificaciones divinas con Terra y Mare (el mar). Las formas masculinas y neutras del nombre Caelus y Caelum difieren solo en el vocativo y nominativo; cuando aparece un nombre en segunda declesión en el genitivo, dativo o ablativo, no hay manera de distinguir si se refiere al neutro o al masculino. Cuando la deidad se concibe como plural, "los cielos", se usa el masculino Caeli y no el neutro Caela, que crearía una ambiguedad con los nombres en primera declesión de género femenino. Las personificaciones divinas en latín son mayoritariamente femeninas. Identidad El nombre de Caelus indica que era un equivalente romano del dios griego Urano (Οὐρανός, Ouranos), que era de gran importancia en las teogonías de los griegos. Varrón lo empareja con Terra (Tierra) como pater y mater (padre y madre) y dice que son "grandes deidades" (dei magni) en la teología de los misterios en Samotracia.Varrón, De lingua Latina 5.58. Aunque no se conoce que Caelus tenga un culto en Roma,Pierre Grimal, The Dictionary of Classical Mythology (Blackwell, 1986, 1996, originally published 1951 in French), pp. 83–84. no todos los académicos lo consideran una importación griega debido el nombre latino; se ha asociado con Summanus, el dios del trueno nocturno, como "puramente romano".Marion Lawrence, "The Velletri Sarcophagus," American Journal of Archaeology 69.3 (1965), p. 220. Caelus comienza a aparecer regularmente en el arte augusto y en conexión con el culto de Mitra durante la época imperial. Vitruvio lo incluye entre los dioses celestes cuyos templos (aedes) deben construirse a cielo abierto.OOtros dioses para quienes era apropiado este diseño aedes eran Júpiter, Sol y Luna. Vitruvio, De architectura 1.2.5; John E. Stambaugh, "The Functions of Roman Temples," Aufstieg und Niedergang der römischen Welt II.16.1 (1978), p. 561. Como dios celeste, se identificó con Júpiter, como indica una inscripción que dice Optimus Maximus Caelus Aeternus Iupter.CIL 6.81.2. Genealogía Según Cicerón e Higino, Caelus era el hijo de Éter y Dies ("Día").Cicerón, De natura deorum 3.44, como citó E.J. Kenney, Apuleius: Cupid and Psyche (Cambridge University Press, 1990, 2001), nota a 6.6.4, p. 198; Higino, prefacio. Esta no es la teogonía que presenta Hesiodo. Caelus y Dies eran en esta tradición padres de Mercurio.Cicerón, De natura Deorum 3.56; también Arnobio, Adversus Nationes 4.14. Con Trivia, Caelus era el padre del dios distintivamente romano Jano así como de Saturno y Ops. Caelus también era el padre de una de las tres formas de Júpiter, siendo probablemente los otros dos padres Éter y Saturno.Arnobio, Adversus Nationes 4.14. En una tradición, Caelus era el padre con Tellus de las musas, aunque probablemente sea una simple traducción del Urano de la fuente griega.Arnobio, Adversus Nationes 3.37, citando a Mnaseas como su fuente. Mito y alegoría Caelus sustituyó a Urano en las versiones latinas del mito de Saturno Cronos castrando a su padre celestial, de cuyos genitales extirpados, al caer al mar, nació la diosa Venus (Afrodita).Cicerón, De nature Deorum; Arnobio, Adversus Nationes 4.24. En su obra Sobre la naturaleza de los dioses, Cicerón presenta una alegoría estoica del mito en el que la castración implica "que el más alto éter celestial, ese fuego-semilla que genera todas las cosas, no requiere el equivalente de genitales humanos para proceder en su obra generativa".Cicerón, De natura Deorum 2.64. Isidoro de Sevilla dice de manera similar que Saturno "cortó los genitales de su padre Caelus, porque nada nace del cielo en forma de semillas" (Etimologías 9.11.32). Jane Chance, Medieval Mythography: From Roman North Africa to the School of Chartres, A.D. 433–1177 (University Press of Florida, 1994), pp. 27 and 142. Para Macrobio, la extirpación señala el Caos del tiempo fijo y medido (Saturno) como se determina por la revolución de los cielos (Caelum). El semina rerum ("semillas" de cosas que existen físicamente) viene de Caelum y son elementos que crean el mundo.Macrobio, Saturnalia 1.8.6–9; Chance, Medieval Mythography, p. 72. La abstracción espacial divina Caelum es un sinónimo para Olimpo como una metafórica morada celestial de los divinos, identificado con y distinguida de la montaña en la antigua Grecia llamada como el hogar de los dioses. Varrón dice que los griegos llaman al Caelum (o Caelus) "Olimpo".Varrón, De lingua latina 7.20; igualmente Isidoro de Sevilla, Etymologies 14.8.9. El nombre Caelum aparece en caso acusativo, que confunde cualquier distinción entre masculino y neutro. Servio, nota a la Eneida 6.268, dice que "Olimpo" es el nombre tanto para la montaña macedonia como para caelum. Citas y discusión de Michel Huhm, "Le mundus et le Comitium: Représentations symboliques de l'espace de la cité," Histoire urbaine 10 (2004), p. 54. Como una representación del espacio, Caelum es uno de los componentes del mundus, el "mundo" o cosmos, junto con terra (tierra), mare (mar) y aer (aire).Servio, nota a Eneida 3.134; Huhm, "Le mundus et le Comitium," p. 53, notas 36 y 37. En su obra de los sistema cosmológicos de la antiguedad, el humanista holandés Gérard Vossius trata extensamente con Caelus y su dualidad tanto como dios como lugar en el que habitan los dioses.Gérard Vossius, Idolatriae 3.59 online et passim, en Gerardi Joan. Vossii Operum, vol. 5, De idololatria gentili. Ver también Giovanni Santinello y Francesco Bottin, Models of the History of Philosophy: From Its Origins in the Renaissance to the "Historia Philosophica" (Kluwer, 1993), vol. 1, pp. 222–235. El escritor cristiano prenicénico Lactancio usa rutinariamente los teónimos latinos Caelus, Saturno y Júpiter para referirse a las tres hipóstasis divinas de la escuela neoplatónica de Plotino: el primer dios (Caelus), intelecto (Saturno) y Alma, hijo del Inteligible (Júpiter).Elizabeth De Palma Digeser, "Religion, Law and the Roman Polity: The Era of the Great Persecution," en Religion and Law in Classical and Christian Rome (Franz Steiner, 2006), pp. 78–79. En el arte Se considera generalmente, aunque no universalmente, que Caelus se muestra en la coraza del Augusto de Prima Porta,Jane Clark Reeder, "The Statue of Augustus from Prima Porta, the Underground Complex, and the Omen of the Gallina Alba," American Journal of Philology 118.1 (1997), p. 109; Charles Brian Rose, "The Parthians in Augustan Rome," American Journal of Archaeology 109.1 (2005), p. 27. en la parte superior con cuatro caballos de la cuádriga del dios solar. Es un hombre barbudo maduro que sostiene un manto sobre su cabeza para que ondee en forma de un arco, un señal típica de una deidad (velificatio) que "recuerda a la cúpula del firmamento".Karl Galinsky, Augustan Culture: An Interpretive Introduction (Princeton University Press, 1996), pp. 158 and 321. Está equilibrado y emparejado con la personificación de la Tierra en la parte inferior de la cabeza (Estas dos figuras se han identificado como Saturno y la Magna Mater para representar la "edad dorada" saturniana de la ideología augusta".Específicamente, Juppiter Optimus Maximus Saturnus Augustus: Reeder, "The Statue of Augustus," p. 109 and 111. En un altar de los Lares ahora en el Vaticano, Caelus aparece en su carro junto con Apolo-Sol sobre la figura de Augusto.Reeder, "The Statue of Augustus," p. 103; Lily Ross Taylor, "The Mother of the Lares," American Journal of Archaeology 29.3 (1925), p. 308. ''Nocturnus'' y el templum' Como Caelus Nocturnus, era el dios del estrellado cielo nocturno. En un pasaje de Plauto, Nocturnus es considerado el opuesto de Sol, el dios solar.Plauto, Amphytrion 272. Nocturnus aparece en varias inscripciones encontradas en Dalmacia e Italia, en compañía de otras deidades que también se encuentran en el esquema cosmológico de Marciano Capella, basado en la tradición etrusca.Incluyendo CIL 3.1956 = ILS 4887, 9753, 142432, CIL 5.4287 = ILS 4888, como cita y discute Mario Torelli, Studies in the Romanization of Italy (University of Alberta Press, 1995), pp. 108–109. En la disciplina etrusca de la adivinación, Caelus Nocturnus se situaba en el norte sin Sol opuesto al dios Sol para representar los extremos polares del eje. Este alineamiento era fundamental para el dibujo de un templum (espacio sagrado) para la práctica del augurio.Torelli, Studies, p. 110. Ver también Huhm, "Le mundus et le Comitium," pp. 52–53, en la relación de templum, mundus y caelum. Caelus mitraico thumb|Altar mitraico (siglo III d.C.) mostrando a Caelus flanqueado por las alegoría de las Estaciones (Museo Carnuntum, Baja Austria). El nombre Caelus ocurre en inscripciones dedicatorias en conexión con el culto de Mitra. La deidad mitraica Caelus se mostraba de manera ocasional alegóricamente como un águila inclinada sobre la esfera del cielo marcada con símbolos de los planetas o el zodiaco.Doro Levi, "Aion," Hesperia (1944), p. 302. En el contexto mitraico, está asociado con CautesM.J. Vermaseren, Mithraica I: The Mithraeum at S. Maria Capua Vetere (Brill, 1971), p. 14; Jaime Alvar, Romanising Oriental Gods: Myth, Salvation, and Ethics in the Cults of Cybele, Isis, and Mithras, traducido por Richard Gordon (Brill, 2008), p. 86. y puede aparecer como Caelus Aeternus ("Cielo eterno").R. Beck en respuesta a I.P. Culianu, "L'«Ascension de l'Âme» dans les mystères et hors des mystères," in La Soteriologia dei culti orientali nell' impero romano (Brill, 1982), p. 302. En latín se invoca una forma de Ahura Mazda como Caelus Aeternus Iupiter.Levi, "Aion," p. 302. Esta también era la opinión de Salomon Reinach, Orpheus: A General History of Religions, translated by Florence Simmonds (London: Heinemann, 1909), p. 68. Los muros de algunos mitreos muestran representaciones alegóricas del cosmos con Océano y Caelus. El mitreo de Dieburg representa el mundo tripartito con Caelus, Océano y Tellus bajo Faetón-Heliodromo.Vermaseren, Mithraica I, p. 14. Como dios de los judíos Algunos escritores romanos usaron a Caelus o CaelumLa palabra no aparece en el caso nominativo en ninguno de los pasajes, por lo que no se puede distinguir el género señalado; ver arriba. como una manera de expresar el dios monoteísta del judaísmo. Juvenal identifica al dios de los judíos con Caelus como el cielo más alto (summum caelum), diciendo que los judíos veneran el numen de Caelus;Juvenal, Satires 14.97; Peter Schäfer, Judeophobia: Attitudes toward the Jews in the Ancient World (Harvard University Press, 1997), pp. 41, 79–80. Petronio usa un lenguaje similar.Petronio, frg. 37.2; Schäfer, Judeophobia, pp. 77–78. Floro tiene un pasaje bastante extraño describiendo la santidad de santidades en el templo de Jerusalén como albergante de un "cielo" (caelum) bajo una vid dorada, que se ha interpretado como un intento incomprensible de entender la presencia del dios de los judíos. Una vid dorada, quizás la mencionada, fue enviada por el rey asmoneo Aristóbulo II a Pompeyo Magno tras su derrota de Jerusalén, y luego se mostró en el templo de Júpiter Capitolino.Floro, Epitome 1.40 (3.5.30): "Los judíos intentaron defender Jerusalén; pero él [Pompeyo Magno] entró también en esta ciudad y vio esa gran santidad de santidades que exponía un pueblo impío, Caelum bajo una vid dorada" (Hierosolymam defendere temptavere Iudaei; verum haec quoque et intravit et vidit illud grande inpiae gentis arcanum patens, sub aurea vite Caelum). Finbarr Barry Flood, The Great Mosque of Damascus: Studies on the Makings of an Umayyad Visual Culture (Brill, 2001), pp. 81 y 83 (nota 118). En el Diccionario latino Oxford (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1982, 1985 reimpresión), p. 252, entrada de caelum, cita a Juvenal, Petronio y FLoro como ejemplos de Caelus o Caelum "con mención a Jehová; también a alguna simbolización de Jehová." Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses del cielo